Die Hitze des Tages
Überblick * Hauptquest in Kapitel 4 * Ort: Trübwasser (Felder, Seeufer) * Auftraggeber: Alina * Belohnung: 300-400 Orens und 10.000 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: Alvin (Quest) Ablauf In dem kleinen Dorf Trübwasser herrscht freudige Erwartung: Alina, die Tochter des Dorfvorstehers Tobias Hoffman, wird in wenigen Tagen Julian heiraten, einen angesehenen Händler aus Kovir. Geralt findet jedoch bald heraus, dass nicht alle über diese Hochzeit glücklich sind: Alinas jüngere Schwester Celina ist eifersüchtig, und auch der Möchtegern-Dichter Adam ist zutiefst deprimiert. In der Tat hat Geralt es hier mit einem sehr komplizierten Beziehungsgeflecht zu tun: Celina liebt Julian, Julian liebt Alina, Alina und Adam lieben sich, aber Alina wird Julian heiraten, weil dieser reich ist. Diese Konstellation birgt ein gewaltiges Katastrophenpotenzial, und so kommt es, wie es kommen muss: die beiden Schwestern geraten in Streit, in dessen Verlauf Celina unbeabsichtigt Alinas Tod verursacht. Julian, durch das lange Ausbleiben seiner Verlobten beunruhigt, bittet Geralt, in den Feldern beim Dorf nach ihr zu suchen. Der Hexer findet sie bei den Himbeersträuchern, wo sie sich üblicherweise mit Adam zu einem Stelldichein getroffen hatte, jedoch ist Alina bereits tot und hat sich in eine Mittagserscheinung verwandelt. Alina begreift allerdings nicht, dass sie tot ist, sondern glaubt weiterhin, sie würde in wenigen Tagen heiraten. Etwas ratlos macht sich Geralt auf den Rückweg zum Gasthaus, um Julian die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen und mit ihm zu beraten, was nun zu tun ist. Auf dem Rückweg wird er Zeuge, wie Celina vor Adam durch die Felder flieht, von diesem schließlich eingeholt und aus Rache für den Tod Alinas erstochen wird. Celina verwandelt sich direkt nach ihrem Tod in eine Nachterscheinung und verschwindet. Julian ist verständlicherweise tief geschockt über die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Verlobten. Er bittet Geralt, Alinas Seele Frieden zu bringen. Geralt erwähnt auch den Tod von Celina, wobei es dem Spieler überlassen bleibt, ob Julian von Adams Schuld erfährt oder nicht. Wenn Geralt Adam nicht erwähnt, ist dieser ab sofort an einem Lagerplatz in der nähe der Himbeersträucher anzutreffen. Berichtet er stattdessen Julian, was wirklich passiert ist, so lässt Julian Adam wegen Mordes verhaften. Das Problem ist nun also, Alina begreiflich zu machen, dass sie tot ist. Alina besaß einen magischen Spiegel, der nun in fünf Teile zerbrochen über die Felder verstreut ist. Ein Blick in den reparierten Spiegel könnte Alina erkennen lassen, was mit ihr passiert ist. Nachdem Geralt alle Scherben gesammelt hat, müssen sie zusammengefügt werden. Dabei kann entweder der Elfenhandwerker am Seeufer oder der Schmied aus Trübwasser helfen. Beide verlangen für ihre Hilfe 100 Orens. right|450px|Am Himbeer Hügel Leider hat der reparierte Spiegel nicht den gewünschten Effekt: Alina ist immer noch nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass sie tot ist. Geralt sucht nun Rat bei einer Fachkraft für alte Sagen. Dafür stehen verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung: * Der Einsiedler weiß zwar selbst nicht so genau Bescheid, empfiehlt aber einen Besuch bei der Heilerin in Trübwasser oder der Herrin des Sees. * Die Herrin des Sees: hier hängt alles davon ab, wie Geralt sich im ersten Kapitel bezüglich Abigail entschieden hat (siehe Quest Von Monstren und Menschen). Hat er Abigail vor dem Mob gerettet, gibt sie Geralt den Hinweis, dass Poesie wirken kann, wo Prosa versagt. Dies ist eindeutig eine Aufgabe für Rittersporn. Der Sänger hält sich wie üblich im Gasthaus auf und kann ohne Schwierigkeiten überzeugt werden, den Auftrag anzunehmen. Geralt verabredet sich für den Abend mit ihm bei den Himbeersträuchern, wo Rittersporn zusammen mit Geralt das Gedicht vorträgt. Hat Geralt hingegen Abigail dem Mob überlassen, kann er Alina nicht helfen, da unschuldiges Blut an seinen Händen klebe. Nur die Toten könnten mit den Toten reden, und so bräuchte es zur Lösung des Problems jemanden, der bereit sei, das größte Opfer zu bringen. Geralt bespricht dies mit Adam, der sich daraufhin das Leben nimmt und als Geist mit Alina spricht und diese in Folge erlöst. * Die alte Heilerin: hier spielt sich das gleiche ab, wie bei der Herrin des Sees, deren Antworten abhängig von der Entscheidung Geralts in der Quest "Von Monstren und Menschen" ist. Hat man sich während der Quest für Abigail entschieden, ist die Dorfheilerin Abigail höchstpersönlich und rät ihm es mit Poesie zu versuchen, somit eine Aufgabe für Rittersporn! Ist die Heilerin eine alte Frau, bleibt nur der „Weg der Aufopferung“ übrig, somit eine Aufgabe für Adam! Alina hat nun endlich eingesehen, dass sie tot ist. Ihr Geist allerdings kann erst dann Ruhe finden, wenn sie sich mit Celina versöhnt hat, allerdings nur dann, wenn man sich in der Quest „Von Monstren und Menschen“ für Abigail entschieden hat (Der Weg der Poesie). Celina erscheint entweder direkt im Anschluss an das Gespräch mit Alina, oder sie ist nachts in den Feldern zu finden, wo sie ruhelos umherstreift. Im Weg der Aufopferung wird Alina durch den toten Adam erlöst ohne dass sich Alina vorher mit Celina ausgesöhnt hat. Nach dem Gespräch Alinas mit Celina bzw. dem Gespräch mit Adam, ist Alina erlöst, und Geralt kann Julian im Gasthaus Bericht erstatten. Damit ist die Quest abgeschlossen. Hinweise: * Geralt kann auch Celina erlösen, indem er ihr den Immortellenkranz übergibt (siehe Quest Jagd auf die Wilde Jagd). Auch wenn Geralt Celina mittels des Immortellenkranzes erlösen kann (der Immortellenkranz wird aus seinem Inventar entfernt), taucht diese Tatsache nicht im Questtagebuch auf, noch entschwindet Celina, gleich Alina, in die Geisterwelt. Hier handelt es sich um einen Programmfehler. * Die Spiegelscherben sind in den Feldern nur tagsüber zu finden. Die Stellen, an denen die Scherben liegen, sind zwar auch nachts zu erkennen, aber die Mittagserscheinungen, von deren Leichen Geralt die Scherben nehmen muss, tauchen nur am Tag auf. Die entsprechenden Stellen sind auf der Karte markiert. Wer Schwierigkeiten hat, die Scherbe bei der alten Mühle zu finden, sollte sich das Gebäude genau ansehen: es gibt einen Weg hinauf aufs Dach. * Alinas Spiegel, der Nehalennias Spiegel stammt aus "Das kleinere Übel". Galerie Image:People_Alina.png|Alina Image:People_Townsman1.png|Julian Image:People_Celina.png|Celina Image:People_Adam.png|Adam Image:People_Dandelion.png|Rittersporn Image:People_Celina_Nightwraith.png|Celina als Nachterscheinung Image:People_Midday_Bride.png|Alina als Mittagserscheinung Kategorie:The Witcher Quests cs:V poledním žáru en:The Heat of the Day es:El calor del día fr:Chaude journée it:La sposa pl:W pełnym słońcu ru:На ярком солнце